


Coming Home

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Homecoming, Mass Effect 2, Normandy-SR2, POV Female Character, Podfic Welcome, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Shepard familiarizing herself with the the Normandy SR-2 at the beginning of ME2





	

The Normandy. Rebuilt. Better than new. It seemed too good to be true.

She couldn't stop her hands from running along the walls, feeling each raised seam and bolt. She wandered from room to room, cataloging the changes from what she remembered, breathing in recycled air, listening to EDI explain each room's features.  
The Life Support room was her favorite so far. Sitting at the table, eyes closed, hands clutching a warm mug, absorbing the steady hum of the Drive Core. Letting it penetrate her rebuilt bones.

Joker's words came back to her: "It's good to be home, huh Commander?"

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to replay this series to get hyped for ME: Andromedia and got hit in the feels by the SR2 epic reveal.


End file.
